Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
Description of the Background
Display devices have been developed from a cathode ray tube (CRT) using an existing cathode ray tube to various flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), an electrowetting display (EWD), an electrophoretic display (EPD), an embedded micro cavity display (EMD), and a nano crystal display (NCD).
Since the liquid crystal display (LCD) among the flat panel displays has advantages such as a small size, a light weight, and low power consumption, it has gradually received attention as a replacement means for overcoming disadvantages of an existing cathode ray tube (CRT). Currently, the liquid crystal display has been adopted by almost all information processing devices demanding such advantages of the display device. The liquid crystal display is a device in which a liquid crystal material is injected between an upper substrate where a common electrode, and a color filter may be formed and a lower substrate where a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode may be formed to apply different potentials to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and then an electric field is applied to change alignment of liquid crystal molecules, thereby controlling transmittance of light to express an image.
Further, in general, a display device may include a lower polarizer, an upper polarizer, and a color filter. In this general configuration, there is a light loss problem in a way of light emitted from a backlight unit passes through the lower polarizer or the color filter and thus light loss occurs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.